In certain types of lithium batteries it is important to monitor the condition of the battery cells. This is done for a variety of safety reasons, and can be implemented in a conventional way using an electrical sensor circuit.
The problem with the prior art battery sensor circuit is that it is continuously on from the time the battery is packaged. The resultant power drain, regardless of the amount, causes a negative impact on the storage shelf life of the battery.